


01000011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100101 01111000 01110100

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Context? [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Cute Dum-E, Dum-E is like a puppy, Fluff, Not really any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Dad needs Petey. But Petey's not here. So big brother Dum-E tries to ask for him.
Relationships: DUM-E & Peter Parker, DUM-E & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Context? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390141
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	01000011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100101 01111000 01110100

**Author's Note:**

> I would strongly recommend to read the other works in this series if you haven't already. I'm not sure if it makes sense otherwise.
> 
> I actually didn't really plan for this one. But the lovely SapphiRubyCrys gave me the idea for this fic. And I just couldn't stop thinking about it.  
> So now you can read Dum-E's perspective for the whole ordeal. It's just a really short fic. But I thought you all might enjoy it!

Something isn't right. Something is missing. No. Someone is missing.

Dad is alone, which means Petey isn't here. He's missing too often. Never here. Dad is always sad when Petey isn't here. It's concerning because Dad should be happy and should be in company. Petey's company.

Can't he see that? He's more healthy. He eats and sleeps and all the smiles. All the gentle smiles. But Dad is so stubborn. They should be in here with him all the time. Both of them. How is he supposed to make sure they are alright when they're not here?

Little sister FRIDAY can watch everything but she can't intervene if something happens. They need _him_. He can watch them and make sure they're healthy and he would get to see them happy. Because he wants that. He really really wants that.

And oh… the door is opening! Is Petey coming? Is he here? Home? He's gonna come in through the door! Dad'y gonna make that face again! The happy one! The soft smile!

But no. It's just Dad's friend. He's good too. In the beginning it was just Dad and his nice friend. It's why Dum-E thought it was his Mom. But then he watched Dad make U and learned that they just had a Dad. But that was fine. Dad was enough for them. He cared for them. And he loved them. No matter what happened.

So no Petey right now. But Dad needs Petey. Because his hands are shaking and he looks so nervous and Petey always makes everything alright. No one else can. Not even the lovely Pep. She can't calm Dad down as fast as Petey. And she isn't home often. Dad probably sees her when he leaves. But Petey comes to them.

Oh! They're talking about Petey! Aren't they? Is he coming? He will be here? Why did nobody tell him? And Dad is not answering! Dad is just ignoring him! Why isn't he paying attention?

Ah. Yes! Of course! Dad loves coffee. He will bring him coffee and then Dad will bring Petey! Right? Coffee it is.

Why is Dad still not paying attention to him? Petey's not here! But he gave the coffee to Dad now. And Dad stood up. Dad's friend is also talking about him! Are they going to tell him where Petey is?

FRIDAY is speaking too. Oh… FRIDAY. He could have asked her were Petey was. Well, maybe she can tell him now?

But she says he was there and is gone already. But Petey wouldn't do that? Right? He wouldn't leave without spending time with him and Dad in their home? But FRIDAY said he did. And FRIDAY is usually right. Did he do something wrong? Does Petey not like him anymore?

Oh. Dad and Dad's friend are going somewhere! Are they going to bring Petey back here? Are they going to take Dum-E with them? Oh. No. They already left. But maybe Petey's going to be with them the next time they're home.

***

Oh! Oh! That's Petey! And Dad! And Dad's friend! They're here! All of them are here! He can watch them! And Petey's coming to him! He's talking to him! Everybody is smiling! This is a great day!

Everybody is happy. And he is allowed to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really have any plot, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head so I just needed to write a little something. I hope you still liked it <3
> 
> Tbh while writing this fic I couldn't stop but think of Dum-E kind of like of a dog. He doesn't really understand everything but he lives in his own little world and I just couldn't stop myself from showing it in this fic.


End file.
